Dragon Scales and Weird Tails Chap 3
by Loakins217
Summary: Shadow doesn't believe that Rouge is Anguis, so she decides to prove it. When her and Shadow head out to the outskirts of town and Rouge reveals her true self, will Shadow believe her then? Read to find out! I know, Short summary and short story, I guess. R&R, Shadouge. Next Chappie will reveal some secrets about Rouge and her past, so stay tuned!


Shadouge: Dragon Scales and Weird Tails

Chapter 3: This is the Legendary Dragon

Shadow froze in his place on his side of the bed, staring Rouge in the eyes in utter shock, gazing deep into now electric green reptilian eyes. She broke the gaze and looked down with a disheartened sigh; her ears folding back as she spoke.

"Look, Shadow, these next few days are the days when the moons turn red and stain with the blood of… of, well, people like me…" she breathes, turning back to the window, turning her body fully as she gazed at the ivory balls of light.

"My-"

"I don't believe you."

"What?" Rouge whipped around surprised at Shadow's sudden shift in tone. He sounded flat, cold, and, like he said, in disbelief. His back was to her now, moonlight making him glow almost gracefully in his midnight trench coat.

"Rouge, just about anyone can throw on contacts and claim they're Anguis. If you're trying to be funny, this isn't a really good joke." He turns slightly, only letting her catch a glimpse of the side of his face. He seemed rather peeved.

"You've got a point, and I kind of expected this, so I'm prepared to prove it." Rouge breathes almost with relief, catching Shadow's attention.

He turns to her with question in his eyes, only to see her poised at the window, arm extended for him to take. With hesitance, Shadow walks around the bed and takes her hand, almost astounded by its softness through his gloved hand.

He begins to feel her lean back, taking him with her as she leans more and more out of the window. Shadow looks up quickly at her and only finds a knowing, gentle smile upon her features.

He almost panicked, but found his heart skipping a beat when she suddenly jerked out fully, taking his other hand in her as she spread her wings and took of top speed, Shadow gripping her hands impossibly tight, holding on for dear life as she flew.

After a few minutes, Shadow relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past him, until the feeling began to dull as Rouge began to descend, slowing gently until she let Shadow's feet hit grass. He lets go of her hands and takes in the scene before him:

A large, empty plain, grass dulled to a bluish gray by the moons' light beneath his feet and trees far off in the distance. The wind rushed across the land, rippling the grass into waves like the ripples in water. Shadow breathes deep and lets in the cool night air, the crisp smell of the grass beneath him made it faintly present.

Rouge lands before him, her back turned to him for the moment. It seemed as though she was taking in the peaceful night as well.

Wow, she looked… she looked like an angel bathed in dulled reds of fire, pure white fur gleamed with soft blue light, and her silken skin still seemed every bit that exotic shade of tan as she stood silent, arms at her shapely sides... Shadow had to literally shake his head free of his thoughts. After what felt like a peaceful, silent eternity with nothing but the swaying grass and soft breeze caressing the moment, Rouge spoke.

"Shadow, like I said, the moons will once again become stained with the blood of those who are like me, people born with the spirit of a dragon in them." She says almost with a somber tone, slowly turning.

The breeze made her hair seem like beautiful strands of silk thrown across the wind and her eyes glowed even brighter than before. She wraps her wings and arms around herself as if she was cold, which almost prompted Shadow to ask, but her voice found her lips before his.

"_**This**_ is what my people look like." She hops back about two or three feet, and releases her hold on herself, throwing her arms to the wind and spreading her wings wide, and a burst of heat and fire erupts from her form.

Shadow physically jumps at the sudden action, but is quickly mesmerized but the sight before him. Her hands lit with fire, her tan skin seeming fiery as she hovered there above the grass, her once violet wings grew in size and became a deep crimson. He even noticed that she had a long, blood red tail, covered with scales, and even her cheek had a few speckled upon her muzzle.

'_She really is Anguis…' _are the only words that came to Shadow's blank mind. Rouge lowers herself back to the grass, her eyes averting the gaze of the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, its completely understandable if you never want to see me again after this…" she chokes out, biting back tears that burned at her eyes and threatened to spill out. Her tail wraps around her feet sheepishly and her ears fold back like a little puppy.

Shadow noticed her distress and immediately came forth, placing a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her cheek as a tears spilled over the tan skin and crimson scales. She winces slightly as the tears hisses against her hot skin and steam rises from her face.

Shadow instantly recoils, his worry eminent. Rouge releases the breath she held tight in her chest to bite back the pain.

"When I'm in this form, my body heats up exponentially, so water evaporates on contact. It's actually the steam that burns…" she whispers, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Shadow can feel his heart begin to sink. He puts a finger beneath her chin, lifting it to meet his gaze.

"Rouge… I…" he feels as though he can't quite find the words, so he pulls her into an embrace, holding the dragon-bat flush to his chest. He can feel her shiver against the cool leather of his coat, releasing a shaky breath against him.

"I don't think any less of you. And, at this point, I don't think I ever could. I just have a few questions I'd like to ask, but that can be a little later…" he loosens his hold and looks her in the eyes.

"There's just one thing I'd like to do right now." With that, Shadow leans in, placing his lips upon her soft ones, taking in her sweet, fiery taste as it danced along his tongue. Rouge moans into the kiss and licks at his lip, begging for entrance.

Shadow grants her silent request and parts his lips, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. His fingers weave gently into her long, snow white hair as he pulled her closer, the intensity of the kiss increasing tenfold.

Just when the two seemed to be enjoying themselves, pesky air tapped their shoulders, reminding them that they need to breathe. With some reluctance, the two pull apart, pressing their heads together as they catch their breath. Shadow was the first to find his voice.

"You know…" he panted, looking Rouge in those brilliant emerald eyes, "I never believed in that 'Love at First Sight' shit…" he smiles, cupping her cheek, running his thumb over the red hot scales again. He can feel her breathless giggle at his words.

"But sure enough, I fell for you in just a day."


End file.
